Windy Tides, and Melodic Trends
by Inita
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 50 Theme Challenge. A relationship from the start, a relationship after a life-threatening trial. Meeting for the first time, meeting after weeks of survival. Together, they walk the same path of caring and loving, understanding and happiness. Ventus/Xion, Neku/Shiki.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N****: **_Cue the questions: "Why isn't '__**Fragments of a Dream**__' updated yet, Inita?" Well, um... I hit a brick wall in that fanfic... I have freaking writer's block at the moment :/ So... to help with that, I'm working on this 'ere challenge._

_**Wishing-Fire**__'s 50 Theme Challenge featuring two couples, exactly 150 words. Credit for the challenge goes to them, but I wrote the plot. I suggest you check out their challenges; they're very interesting._

_So I didn't know what to do... I was very tempted to write VenShi, but I can't do that unless it's AU... So I said "Screw it" and wrote it anyway! :D_

_Oh, and I start school tomorrow, so my updates may get later and later as the year progresses :/ So I'm sorry if any of you guys are waiting for an update (-coughFragmentsofaDreamreader scough-)... I tried updating "__**Fragments of a Dream**__", but you see how well that went, obviously._

_By the way, I choose to write manga!Xion; I'm sorry, but I don't like game!Xion, so I'm going to try and stick to her manga version._

_Side pairings: Terra/Aqua, Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Naminé, Joshua/Eri(?)._

_**Spoilers for TWEWY.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or TWEWY._

_**.: New Beginnings :.**_

~.~.~.

_**Wind's Tides**_

~.~.~.

Ventus was outgoing and witty, funny and very creative. He just had a way with words – a natural poet, really. But there were times when he worried his friends – such as Terra and Aqua – for being so rash and adventurous. Despite how outgoing he was, he didn't have many friends, but this didn't faze him. The only thing that _did _bother him was his name; he preferred to be called "Ven" by his friends.

Xion, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She was shy and always picked last for school activities; the polar opposite of Ventus. It was a rather bothersome trait to have, but regardless of it, when she _did _make a friend, it was like speaking to a different person. She was happy (still somewhat shy) and very likeable; not many understood her.

Both were so different...

But it never turned out harmful, but rather helpful.

~.~.~.

_**Musical Trends**_

~.~.~.

Neku Sakuraba just did whatever the hell he wanted – screw what other people thought. He was perfectly fine going his own way, not giving a damn about other's opinions. This proved to be a flaw, and over time, he grew over it – but just barely. After the Reaper Games, he had friends. He died twice just to receive them and vice versa; it was a blessing, it was a curse, it was just pure dumb luck.

Shiki Misaki was jealous of her best friend, but thanks to Neku, she began to grow over this fatal flaw, beginning to accept herself as who she was, not what she could be if she remained in the shadows. Ever since the Reaper Games, she grew closer to all her friends, Neku included.

A large trial was out of their way (the games), and now they started a new beginning, a new chapter. Together.


	2. Shy

**A/N: **_So much freaking school work... On top of that, our school had issues with Moodle for the past few days -.- I was literally working for about...seven hours on my freaking homework this afternoon :/ I literally walked in, waited an hour, and then started – I ended at nine. Nice third day, and if this is the first week, I'm a bit worried about what's to come._

_To make matters worse, I haven't been writing fanfics as much lately, **or **responding to PMs or reviews :/ So I'm sorry if anyone's waiting on me – forum posts included._

_...Anyway, here's chapter 2, and thank you, **Loomena **for your review :)_

**_.: Shy :._**

~.~.~.

**_Wind's Tides_**

~.~.~.

Though Ventus was outgoing, when he and Xion first met, they were both _quite _shy. It was sometime in the afternoon around the Twilight Town tower – she was waiting for someone, and he just happened to walk by and notice her. Xion had glanced his way and she perked up.

"Roxas?"

A perplexed expression scribbled itself onto Ventus' face, but he caught on regardless. "Oh, you must mean my brother... I'm Ventus, but call me 'Ven'." He smiled at her, it was warm and welcoming, and it somehow _differed _from Roxas' despite the blondes being identical twins.

However, Xion was somewhat flustered, apologising immediately for mistaking Ventus for someone else. Despite his assurance that it was alright and that a lot of people made the same mistake, she still hurried off, hand cradling her cheek. She didn't mean to leave so abruptly, but she still felt guilty for stranding him.

~.~.~.

**_Musical Trends_**

~.~.~.

One thing both Shiki and Neku had in common:

They were both shy.

When Neku had walked into class one day, both his and Shiki's eyes met, but they looked away almost instantly before he took his seat. At first, it just made him upset and uncomfortable – it was almost as if they were avoiding each other. And to make matters worse, Beat had to act like an immature _brat _and start poking fun at both Neku and Shiki's relationship, convinced that the two liked each other even though Neku was _completely _in denial.

Seriously.

He'd expect that bull crap from Joshua.

Still, Shiki's bashful demeanor was a major concern, but unbeknownst to him, she felt just as awkward and hesitant. Even when the two were partnered up for work, they didn't speak much unless they had an answer for a question.

She sighed miserably. "What happened after the UG?"


End file.
